


Let Me Be Your Caddy/Daddy

by drunkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkniall/pseuds/drunkniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s a broke student and loves to play golf. He needs money so he starts working as a caddy in a country club and he ends up caddying for a hot guy who is clumsy and awkward as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Caddy/Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave Kudos or a comment, it spurs me on to keep writing.  
> Prompts are open !

"I don't need a job, Zayn. I'm doing fine." 

Zayn sighs deeply. "Ni, you had to borrow money from me to get some food yesterday. Just give it at least a try and go look at the place tomorrow."

"I already know the place. The job isn't my thing."

"Not your thing? You'll be some rich ass boy's caddy. How is that not your thing? You've always been into golfing. And boys," Zayn adds with a smirk.

"Yeah, I like golfing, not lug some lad's golf equipment."

Zayn groans frustrated. "I'm going to drag you to the club myself if you don't go tomorrow. I already arranged a job interview."

"You did what?!"

"Oh, you heard me," Zayn says with a sly grin on his face.

"I hate you," Niall mutters before leaving his roommate's bedroom and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

"One day, you'll thank me for the opportunity," Zayn yells.

\-----------------------

The job interview went well and Niall got the job. He's not sure if he should be happy about it or not but it will gain him money, so he doesn't really care about anything else. He has been working at the club for two weeks now and he's about to go change when a soft cough behind him makes him stop in his tracks.

"Um, excuse me?" he hears a voice say and Niall turns around.

"Yes?" Niall asks with a quirked eyebrow, eyeing the guy in front of him up and down quickly before his eyes rest on the lad's face. He's pretty cute. Kind of. Maybe.

"I was planning on golfing here tomorrow?" The guy explains but it sounds like a question.

"'S why it's called a golf club, mate. People golf here," Niall says, biting his lip to hold back his laughter.

"Oh yeah, of course. But I think I'll need a caddy, if that's possible?"

"Sure, just tell me your name and at what time you'll be here and I'll arrange a caddy for you. Well, my boss will," Niall smiles.

"My name?" the stranger asks, looking confused.

Niall sighs. "Yes, your name. Or is that a problem? Are you some kind of mafia guy who isn't allowed to tell people about his personal information?"

"Um no. It's Harry. Harry Styles. I'll be here around 9am."

"Okay Harry Harry Styles, the only thing you have to do is come here tomorrow and wait at the bar for your caddy. He'll come up to you by himself, you don't have to look for him, okay?"

Harry nods at that. "Great. Thank you," he says before turning around. He wants to walk away but bumps into a bar stool and it falls over.

"Oh god," he hears Harry mutter before he crouches down and picks up the stool, putting it back in place and walking away after muttering a soft sorry.

Niall rolls his eyes. The guy who will have to caddy this lad will have to have a lot of patience, he thinks to himself before turning around to go change.

\--------------------

It's a Sunday the following morning so Niall knows it will probably be very busy at work today. He gets up in time, dresses, steals the sandwich Zayn was busy making and heads out the door. He arrives at work around 9am and when he walks past the bar to go to the changing rooms, he passes the guy from yesterday. What was his name again? Henry or something like that? Niall doesn't really care until he sees the list of the people he has to caddy for that day. He's booked for 2 hours and the name Harry Styles is written next to it. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me. This lad better be better at golfing than he is at socializing._

When he's changed into his caddy uniform, he goes to look for Harry. He finds him quickly, still standing at the bar in an awkward position.

"Good morning, mr. Styles. I'll be your caddy for today," Niall explains and smiles gently. 

Emerald green eyes look into aquamarine blue eyes and Niall gasps quietly. This guy isn't just hot. He is fucking beautiful.

Harry clears his throat and mutters a soft hello. "You can call me Harry, if you want to," Harry says while rubbing at his neck awkwardly.

 _Is there a situation this guy can't make awkward_ , Niall think to himself before saying, "Did you bring your own golf equipment or do you need to borrow a bag from here?"

"I um, I brought my own," Harry says, reaching behind him and pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm your caddy so I'll carry your bag," Harry hands him the bag with a smile.

Niall tries to not roll his eyes as he sees that the price tag is still attached to the bag. This is going to be a pain in the ass.

\--------------------------

Scratch that. Harry is the worst golf player Niall has ever seen.

When they arrive at the golf pit, Niall hands him his bag and after _five_ fucking minutes, Harry finally figures out how to open the bag, Niall standing next to him, tapping his foot on the grass impatiently. He takes a golf ball out of the bag, along with a stick, probably picked randomly.

Harry places the ball on the tee and Niall tries so hard not the laugh when the ball just rolls off the tee. The brown haired lad places the ball on the small object again, his cheeks burning red. Then he grabs his golf stick and oh great, he puts one hand almost on top of the stick and places his other hand on the exact same place. Is this some sick joke?

Niall decides to say nothing about it and just let Harry do his thing. He'll find the right way to hold the stick properly eventually, right?

Harry spreads his legs a little, preparing to hit the ball. Thank God, at least he knows that he has to bend his knees a little, Niall thinks. He looks at the position Harry is in, unable to not notice how fucking long the lad's legs are and how good they would look wrapped around Niall's was- okay, he was _not_ just thinking that. Focus, Horan.

He can see Harry taking a deep breath before the stick swings in the air and comes down to hit the ball. Or well, it was supposed to hit the ball, but Harry misses it by 2 inches.

Harry lets out a nervous giggle before trying again, getting the same result as the first time.

Niall lets his eyes wander because he really doesn't want to see Harry fuck up so many times and his eyes land on the golf sticks. If you know how to play, the equipment looks pretty decent. Niall doesn't realise how long he has been staring at a bag filled with fucking sticks until he hears a soft cough again. He snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at Harry with a questioning gaze.

"Do you play golf too?"

Niall nods. "Ever since I was six or something. Don't know how it started, I just always liked it."

Harry nods in agreement. "I understand."

Niall smiles, thinking, _"You understand, really? You know how it feels to play golf since you were six? Please don't tell me you have been learning how to golf since you were six because that has been a damn waste of time."_

"Do you want to try, maybe?" Harry asks, his eyes a soft green.

Niall almost gives in but then figures something out.

"I don't think me boss will like tat. I'm supposed ta jus' carry yer bag, rite?"

"Are you from Ireland?" Harry blurts out and immediately turns red.

"Yeah, why? Can ya 'ear it?" Niall asks, purposely exaggerating his accent.

Harry fucking _giggles_ again and Niall doesn't know if he finds it annoying or cute. Probably the latter.

\---------------------------

It's been a month. A fucking month and Harry came to the club everyday and he has only gotten worse. Niall swears he is even more terrible than he was at the beginning.

It's getting dark outside and Niall is not supposed to still be out here because who the fuck golfs when it's dark, right? Well, apparently, Harry does. The lad kept saying that he would succeed in hitting the ball properly today and after 20 attempts, Niall is sure that that is not going to happen.

"Harry, we are really supposed to go inside," Niall tries to explain but Harry is too focused to listen. Niall hears the sound of a stick swaying in the air and watches the ball land in the pond.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake," Niall mutters and before he realises what he's doing, he's standing behind Harry, close enough that the brown haired lad's bum is touching Niall's crotch. Niall reaches out in front of him, putting his hands over Harry's on the stick.

"First of all, put your hands like this," Niall explains as he puts Harry left hand lower on the stick and his right hand a little higher. "You'll have more control over the stick as you swing."

Harry giggles again and Niall must admit that he has grown fond of the sound during the time they have spend together.

"Your feet have to be a little bit more parted and bend your knees a little more."

Harry does as he's told and Niall goes along in his movements.

"Yeah, just like that. Now, focus on the ball."

Harry is looking over his shoulder at Niall and he has a really adoring expression on his face that makes Niall's tummy flutter.

"The ball, Harry," Niall repeats and Harry blushes before looking down at the ball.

"Hold your stick against it, but don't touch it yet," Niall demonstrates and Harry has a look of concentration on his face.

"I'm going to swing, so just go along, don't hold back," Niall voices before doing exactly what he explained and he swears to God that he hears Harry letting out a soft squeak as the stick hits the ball. The small object flies through the air before landing on the grass, 10 metres away from the hole.

Harry gasps and turns around, a look of disbelieve on his face.

"That was- did I- _oh my god_ ," Harry rambles.

"Good job. Try to remember what I told you for next time," Niall laughs and he ignores the fact that he feels his chest tighten at the sight of seeing Harry so happy.

"Uh, could it be a date next time? If you want, of course. You don't have to, if you don't want. But if you do want, that would be great. If you want."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Yes, I want to, idiot."


End file.
